


Afternoon Delight

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Deskin', F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie and Cullen spend some quality time together in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Cullen's fingers ran firmly over the seam of Evie's trousers. He watched her face for any trepidation or discomfort; mindful of her inexperience. The only thing he saw there was bliss. Every time his fingers moved over the apex of her sex her eyes would flutter and a little sigh would fall from her open lips.

“Does it feel good?” A shuddering breath tumbled from her lips and she nodded, fingers gripping his shoulders tighter.

He began to untie her laces now. “Talk to me, Evie.” He watched her eyes, the emerald swallowed whole by the black of her dilated pupils.

“Cullen...” His name was a quivering whisper on her lips as his fingers dipped into her smalls, gliding over her dripping sex. Pressing into her clit he rolled little circles over the bundle of nerves; her hips gyrating to the dance of his fingers'.

“Cullen...” She whined low in her throat, pressing her face to the crook of his neck. He was in heaven. This beautiful, strong, sweet woman in his lap; moaning his name, rutting against his hand.

She whined again, her hips rolling up. He knew what she wanted; he could read her like the books she so loved but he wanted to hear her say it. He loved to hear her speak when she was like this.

“Tell me what you need.” His voice sounded rough even to him. He was starting to doubt he could hold out.

“More... I need more. Please.” No hesitation this time. She would often waver in these moments. He never doubted she wanted it – wanted him – but she still had trouble voicing it. He would have to reward her tenacity.

His fingers moved from her clit to her opening, circling it once, twice before slipping his finger into her tight heat.

“Yes, more.” It was his turn to moan at her words. A second finger joined the first and he pumped them the best he could in the limited space of her tight trousers. Her hips rolled as he picked up speed; biting and sucking his pulse to muffle her wanton moans.

He stopped his movements, slipping his fingers from her and she whimpered.

“Stand up.” She was putty in his hands, obeying him without question. She stood before him on unsteady legs, still holding his shoulders for support.

With deliberate movements he leaned forward, pulling her pants and smalls down her hips and off completely. Next came her jacket; starting from the bottom he undid each button with care, placing wet kisses on every inch of newly revealed skin.

She went to lift her hands to speed the process but he shook his head. “Patience, love.” Taking her hands he placed them back on his shoulders smiling at her little pout.

Once her jacket was off he moved to her breast band. Belaying his own words he pulled the material down, revealing the perfect mounds.

Taking one of the rosy buds in his mouth he sucked, smiling at her shuddering gasp. “Please, Cullen.” Maker, the way she said his name was sinful.

He couldn't wait any longer. Leaning back he quickly yanked open his pants, pushing his smalls down and finally freeing his aching erection. She watched his every movement with heavy lids and a heaving chest, gripping the edge of the desk to keep her wobbling knees from giving out.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her back down into his lap. With one hand still on her hip and the other on his cock he lined himself up and slowly pulled her down onto him until she was fully seated.

He was wrong. This, this is heaven; joined as one with the woman he loves, foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked. Everything melted away then. No more Inquisition, no more war, no more nightmares and haunting memories. There was only Evie. Her fingers buried in his hair, her sweet breath tickling his lips, her fiery hair caressing his cheeks, her pert nipples brushing his chest. He could get lost in this – in her – for the rest of his days and would die a happy man.

Evie began moving first; a slow roll of her hips. “Move.” A single pleading request that Cullen heeded.

Tightening his grip on her hips he helped her lift up until she was nearly off him and pulled her back down hard. She threw her head back with a strangled moan.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in it as his arms pulled her tight, his hands splayed over her back. Their movements were quick and fluid; perfectly in-sync, like they were made to move together.

Her whines went up in pitch as their movements sped up. She was close. Cullen lifted her then. With their bodies still joined he laid her out over his desk, hooking one arm under her leg and moving his hand to her clit.

Her back bowed as he worked her. Her hands flying up to grip the edge of the desk behind her.

“Cullen, Cullen, Cullen...” His name a whispered mantra on her ruddy lips as he brought her closer and closer to nirvana. With a final snap of his hips she tumbled over the edge. Her mouth opened in a silent cry, head thrown back, eyes wide, her channel tightening around him.

He didn't slow his movements. He was close. Dropping to his forearms he pressed his lips to her ear. “So beautiful, so perfect. I love you so much.” He grunted the words in her ear as she relaxed under him.

“I love you, Cullen.” Her voice was a breathy caress, her hands moving from the desk to his back, finger tips digging into his rippling muscles. “I love you with every piece of me.”

With a guttural moan he spent himself. His movements stuttering and the world disappearing as he filled Evie with his seed.

When everything came back into focus his head was resting on Evie's shoulder. Their bodies still joined; one of her leg pinned by her ear, the other curled around his thigh. One of her hand rested on his sticky back and the other played with the sweaty curls at the nape of this neck.

He lifted his head to look at her and was met with a dreamy gaze and contented sigh. A crooked smile pulled at his lips. “I must be crushing you.” He made to move off of her but she gripped him tighter.

“Don't you dare. Let's just stay here a bit longer.” His smile widened before he leaned in to steal kiss. She cooed happily as their lips met, her fingers gripped his hair to keep him from pulling away. When she finally let him go he rested his head on her shoulder, keeping most of his weight on his forearms as to not squish her under his bulk. He sighed happily, and planted kisses on any piece of skin he could reach from his head's cradle.

“Cullen, love?”

“Hmm...?”

“Can you let my leg down? It's starting to cramp.” With an embarrassed laugh he lifted up and helped her ease her leg down around his waist.

“Better?”

“Much.”

With that they settled back into each others' embrace, content to waste the afternoon lost in their love.


End file.
